


Guest Star

by ComfortableSilences, dirtymudblood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom!Ginny, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Established Relationship, Multi, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Hermione Granger, Sub!Draco, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, sub!hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComfortableSilences/pseuds/ComfortableSilences, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymudblood/pseuds/dirtymudblood
Summary: “Bite me,” he begged. When she did, the soft flats of her teeth barely indented the thick muscle of his shoulder.“Please, Draco, please,” she arched, willing his hand to strike down on the fleshy surface she presented to him. But while his hand was large and rough, the smacks were hesitant. Barely a sting.They seemed perfect. But while they were both dominant outside their bedroom, they were both submissive in it. They needed help.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 209
Collections: Good Girl Hermione





	Guest Star

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a lovely person on facebook and it kicked my ass so hard. This took me weeks to write, to the point where Comfort came in and saved my from myself. All my love to her and her 100000 kinks that help me every single day.
> 
> Also guest star is a slang term for a person who joins an established couple for a threeway

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the flushed skin of his shoulder and the slight heave of his chest. The slick of her own clammy hands clasped together behind her back told her she was just as nervous as he was. When she heard him shift between his knees she wondered if he was as hard as she was wet. She wanted to know, but she couldn’t look yet. She sat frozen on her knees as if the moment she twitched her eyes towards her husband she would seal her fate. As if the second the Mistress entered the room she would know. 

At first, Hermione and Draco’s marriage was as close to perfect as one could hope for. He was the head potions master for the local apothecary. She was a solicitor for endangered magical creatures. They were dedicated to their careers, the first in and the last out of their offices. So dedicated, they decided their life was better without children. Better to focus on their work and on each other. 

When times of baby fever would come for either of them, Blaise and Luna would let them borrow little Lysander and Lorcan. Hours later, the pair of boys would be happily given back to their parents while the couple enjoyed a full night of blissfully undisturbed sleep. 

They read novels together, spoke about the latest news over breakfast, debated intellectually over dinner. 

To the outside, their relationship was perfect. It was in the dead of night, between the thin cotton sheets and the tangle of legs, that they had problems. 

_“Bite me,” he begged. When she did, the soft flats of her teeth barely indented the thick muscle of his shoulder._

_“Please, Draco, please,” she arched and pushed her ass back to meet his sharp thrusts, willing his hand to strike down on the fleshy surface she presented to him. “Spank me.” But while his hand was large and rough, the smacks were hesitant. Barely a sting._

They seemed perfect. But while they were both dominant outside their bedroom, they were both submissive in it. 

* * *

Hermione had tortured herself for weeks repeating the same conversation with Harry over and over in her head. 

_“I thought you two were happy,” Hermione pushed softly, watching the boiling water flow from the teapots spot into Harry’s teacup below, “You seemed fine at the wedding. I really thought you two would be next.”_

_Harry swallowed a large gulp, “I did too, Hermione, I really did.”_

_He pulled his eyes from her choosing instead to stare at the steam rising from his cup as he held it close to his face, ‘She just… God, Hermione she…” He gave up with a sigh and clenched his hands tighter around the cup, “Nevermind.”_

_“No, Harry, what? Did she say something?” She lowered her head trying to catch Harry’s gaze which seemed intent on avoiding hers._

_Harry shook his head slightly, then slowly morphed it into a nod._

_“Okay, well it couldn’t be that bad--”_

_Harry’s eyes snapped to hers. “She said she wanted to choke me.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“During sex.”_

_“Yes, I-I think I got that.”_

_“But not just that.”_

_“No?”_

_Harry told her every sordid detail of what Ginny wanted; paddles, whips, edging, collars, leashes. She wanted him to call her ‘Mistress’, he only ever wanted to call her ‘love’. She couldn’t help but think of her own marriage, two people who connected in every way, but spoke different languages in the bedroom. Their desperate requests laying unfulfilled in the space between his and her side of the bed._

_Hermione wished the sympathy she expressed to Harry wasn’t tinged with a hint of jealousy, she would love Draco to have that desire for control. She hated that while her best friend told her of his woes, she squeezed her legs tighter together as the words paddles, whips, edging, collars and leashes pulsed around her clit._

That night, when she got the owl from Draco’s lab that he would be working late, Hermione rushed to her bedroom. She plunged two trembling fingers into the elastic of her panties and swirled them over her clit. Her mind raced around the thought of being powerless to Ginny, of handing over her and Draco’s pleasure to her. Watching the headstrong will of her husband break down under the weight of his own pleasure. She pictured herself under Ginny’s spell, following every order, and sometimes what excited her more was the thought of what would happen if she didn’t. Her thighs twitched and she was helpless to the white heat catching the breath in her throat when she came. 

When Draco stepped through the floo that night, he was surprised to find his wife waiting for him on their sofa and not tucked into bed. With his hands clasped in hers, Hermione told him everything, about Ginny, about Harry, about her explosive orgasm at the thought of the three of them together. He watched her apprehensively as she spoke, hesitancy shining through the greys of his eyes, but she was his wife. She didn’t miss the bulge growing in his lap, or the way the lust broke through his mouth in the form of his pink tongue swiping across his lips. It was enough permission for Hermione to write to Ginny that night. 

The response was brief and while not unfriendly, was not totally agreeable either. Hermione and Ginny were never quite close and perhaps Hermione could see how Ginny would think she was getting the piss taken out of her. 

Embarrassed, Hermione didn’t bother to pen another response. So when an owl turned up from Ginny, this time addressed to both Hermione and Draco, she confronted her husband about it. 

_“Malfoys always get what they want. You’re a Malfoy now too.”_

* * *

The letter held instructions. 

Remove your clothes down to your knickers.

Get on your knees.

Face the bed.

Hands behind your back.

Do not look at each other.

Do not talk to each other.

And do not, under any circumstance, touch each other. 

Her instructions were simple, but they got increasingly hard to follow with each breath into the quiet room. They sat listening to each other’s breaths, strangely erotic in the anticipation, and it made Hermione itch to run her nails over him. 

The sound of a door creaking open made her snap her eyes forward and a lump formed in her throat. She retreated back into the mass of curls surrounding her face, hoping they would hide her wandering gaze. She tried to hide her swallow as her Mistress’ heels clicked against the floor, each set of footsteps causing more of the tiny hairs on her arms to prickle. The steps stopped, and the hair at her face twitched. A pair of small, cool hands wrapped around the curtain of hair in front of her face and pulled it back, their fingers only lightly lingering against the sensitive skin at her neck. 

“Well done, loves,” her mistress's voice whispered into the silence. Hermione shivered as one of the hands smoothed the curls over her shoulder blades, fingertips lightly tracing against the muscles tensing in her back. The finger continued down her spine, tickling each vertebra as it went. Hermione had to gather all of her strength not to wilt under the touch, and keep her eyes trained forward to her bed. 

The heels started clicking again, a slow torturous rhythm like a slow heartbeat around her awareness. The finger moved with the steps, creeping up her back and around her shoulder blades. When Ginny appeared in the corners of her vision, her long pale finger caressed against her collarbone, and when Ginny stood directly in front of her finger landed in the centre of her chest. She wondered if she could feel her heartbeat racing underneath her fingertip. 

Hermione stared at the woman’s knees, unsure if she should move as Ginny’s finger stilled against her chest, applying the gentlest but controlled pressure. She felt Ginny’s eyes on her, heavy and intense in the quiet room where the only sound was her and her husband’s breathing. And the beating of her heart but she was sure no one else could hear it, even if it pumped inside her ears. 

The finger moved up the column of her neck and she had to suppress a jolt in surprise as it connected with the sensitive flesh. When it arrived at her chin, it applied gentle but insistent pressure. Hermione could have ignored the order, could have fought it, but she wanted to obey. She loosened the muscles in her neck and let the woman guide her eyes up her form. Hermione watched as the tight black skirt on her thighs moulded into a tight white shirt stretched across the woman’s breasts, open wide enough for the fire of her hair to lick the hallows of her collar bones. 

Ginny smiled at her, the kind of smile that said she was in charge now, “beautiful.”

Hermione stared up into her blue eyes and found herself at a loss for what to do, what to say. Ginny took that worry away from her, “I gave you a compliment, didn’t I?”

“Yes, M-Mistress.” Hermione choked out in a whisper, her voice sounding strange after being silent for so long.

Ginny stroked the finger at her chin across her cheek and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, “And what do you say when you’re given a compliment?”

Hermione swallowed, completely enraptured by the woman’s power above her, “Thank you,” she said sincerely. The hand at her ear suddenly pushed through her hair to the back of her skull, Ginny tangled her hand into the hair and pulled, forcing Hermione’s head back farther. 

“Thank you, Mistress.” Hermione corrected herself. 

With her head pulled high, she could see Draco’s jaw twitching in the side of her vision. His jaw twitched, and his eyes moved frantically, she could tell he was just barely holding on to his command not to look. 

Her focus was taken from him when Ginny leant down in front of her, lightly tugging on Hermione’s hair to force her to look into her clear blue eyes. Her mistress held her eyes before she slowly tilted her head and moved closer to her face. For a moment, Hermione thought she was going to kiss her, but her face moved past hers and soft lips brushed lightly against her neck. Hermione gasped at the sensation, surprised by how such little touch could inspire such a shiver up her neck. 

Draco shifted on his knees, and her eyes automatically ran to him, watching his eyes flicker behind his long pale lashes. But he didn’t look, he obeyed. She didn’t. She looked. 

“Hermione,” a voice purred in her ear. “you’re looking.”

It wasn’t a question, but she felt she should answer. She swallowed, “Yes, Mistress.”

“And did I say you could?”

“No, Mistress.”

Ginny hummed, as she lent back on the balls of her feet and stood, her hands still deeply entwined in Hermione’s mass of dark curls at her neck. Her eyes flashed between her and Draco, her face wasn’t angry or accusing. It was predatory. Waiting. 

“You’ve been good, haven’t you Draco?” She slid her hand from her side onto his face, lightly caressing from his temple to his chin, before placing her hand on the top of his head and running it through his locks gently.

“Yes, Mistress.” His voice was sure and deep, as her nail ran over the shell of his ear. 

“Do you know what happens when you’re good?” Her hand slid behind his ear and nested in the hair at the back of his head. 

Ginny now held both of them quite literally within her power. Hermione couldn’t see how Draco was reacting, but Ginny’s slow smile told her she liked it, “They get rewarded. Stand, Draco. Face your wife.” 

Ginny moved out of Hermione’s vision, but her presence was felt by the hand now holding her curls even tighter. 

Draco obeyed readily, lifting his body up from the floor and standing facing Hermione’s right side. She thought about letting herself have a quick glance, Ginny was behind her and surely wouldn’t see. Instead she clenched her hands more tightly behind her back, afraid of what the Mistress would do if she was caught again. 

“Turn and face him,” she punctuated her command with a sharp tug on Hermione’s hair, forcing the woman’s head sideways to be faced with the huge bulge in her husband’s briefs. Hermione licked her lips as she noticed the wet spot at the top of it, he was clearly loving every minute of it. She clumsily shifted on her knees until her body lined up with her head, both facing the man panting in front of her. She watched as Ginny’s other hand touched the pale flesh of her husband’s arm, trailing her nails against it to encourage him to step forward. 

“You'll be giving him his reward, Hermione," Ginny moved her hands down from where they were on Draco’s arm to hook onto the elastic of his briefs, running her finger back and forwards underneath the band, just shy of touching him. “You are going to take his cock into your pretty little mouth, and suck him off. But you won’t let him cum. Do you understand?”

Hermione nodded slowly at first, then eagerly when she noticed Draco’s eyes close at Ginny’s words, “Yes, Mistress.”

In a swift motion, Ginny used her finger under the band and tugged, freeing his cock to bob proudly in front of his wife’s face. She felt the tugging at her hair tighten, before the pressure of Ginny’s hand pushing her forward. Hermione let the woman guide her face towards him, opening her mouth in anticipation. Her hair tugged, and she was stopped right as the tip of his cock nestled against the parting of her lips. 

“See how pretty you are when you are behaving,” her mistresses voice appeared in her ear, “Go ahead, sweet girl, show me how good you are.” 

Hermione glanced up at her husband. His fists were clenched at the sides of his thighs. Fine hairs stood prickled with goosebumps and his flesh was burning. But when their eyes met, he gave only the slightest nod. Do what she says. Be good. 

Hermione opened her lips to let Ginny push her forward more and nestle Draco’s cock against the flat of her tongue. Draco instinctively gave a small thrust into her mouth and Hermione closed her lips around him and suckled lightly. He hissed and Hermione moved her head forward to take him farther into her mouth. The pressure at the back of her head pushed again, and Draco’s cock connected with the back of Hermione’s throat. Both Draco and Hermione whined at the contact. She closed her knees tighter together, desperately looking for some kind of relief against the pulse raging between her thighs. The thought of Ginny not only watching them, but forcing her to suck Draco off racing through her mind. 

She repeated the motion again, this time on her own, trying to please him, trying to please her mistress. She pulled her head back and swirled her tongue against his head, hollowing her cheeks when Ginny pushed her head back down onto him. 

She moved her brown eyes up to look at her husband, he was close. Years of marriage had told her so. The way the lower muscles in his stomach clenched. The way he tucked his thumb into his fist and squeezed. The way he breathed with his bottom lip trembling. 

“He’s close, Hermione,” Ginny warned her. “Stop.”

She kept going. She wanted to watch him fall apart. Her mouth moved faster as she swirled her tongue around him and lapped at his head. He was close and he was panting and she wanted to be good for them. His cock throbbed against her mouth in a similar rhythm to his pants.

“Draco, Stop,” Ginny warned. 

Hermione was just about to smile against his cock, delighted that she had gotten away with her disobedience when the hair at her skull was yanked back, releasing her mouth from Draco. The sting of her scalp made her cunt pulse as she watched Draco double over, his mouth open wide as though he was just on the precipice of orgasm when Ginny retracted her.

Ginny leant down behind Hermione and grabbed her chin, pulling it up to allow her hand to stroke up and down her throat. Her head was pressed tight against Ginny’s chest, her breasts soft against the back of her head, while her mistress' hand tightened around the sensitive flesh of her neck. 

“You’re both quite the brats, aren’t you?” Ginny tsked, “Look what you’ve done to your husband in your disobedience.” Hermione looked to Draco who was practically gasping for breath, while his erection stood painfully hard, “but he’s guilty too, isn’t he?” 

She didn’t give her a chance to answer before she stood up, still holding on to Hermione’s neck, “Bend over the bed, Draco.”

Draco straightened, and nervously looked between Hermione and the woman behind her. She knew he was likely feeling shy and embarrassed about his task, but nevertheless he lay flat against the bed. 

“Join him,” Ginny said sharply before she let her throat go. Hermione stood on shaking legs and folded herself next to Draco on the bed. When their heads turned towards each other, she saw that his cheeks were flushed and his eyes glazed with excitement. As much as he was embarrassed about his action, he enjoyed it. She wondered if she should be jealous, but then she realized that the cool air against her knickers only highlighted how hot and damp she was herself. She wasn’t jealous. Neither was he. They needed this. 

In their moment, Ginny had walked towards them, standing the farthest away from her on Draco’s side. Draco’s body stiffened and Hermone realised that Ginny had placed her hand on his lower back, “I’m going to spank you.” Her hand ran across his hips as she walked towards Hermione, “ Both of you,” she said as her hand landed on Hermione’s lower back, just above her ass and slowly swiped across her hips. When her hand swiped across her spine, Hermione shivered while Ginny continued, “you’re going to count each smack for each other.”

Draco supplied her with a slight smile, breaking their cover just for a moment to let her know that this was okay with him and he liked it. She returned the smile reassuring him that she too was just as excited as he was. They lay connected together, watching the excitement build in each other’s eyes as the Mistress prolonged their anticipation. 

Ginny circled her hand around to cup Hermione’s ass, giving the flesh a tight squeeze, ‘If you forget to count, you earn the other another.” 

Ginny released the flesh and slowly circled her hand around her ass. Hermione’s cunt tingled as she waited for the blow. Each second that passed her and Draco’s hunger grew, she could see the lust building in his eyes as they waited. An eardrum penetrating smack rang out through the room, and it took Hermione a few milliseconds to feel the pain spreading across the skin of her ass. Ginny had hit her hard, and it brought tears to her eyes, but even through it she smiled. This had been what she had wanted, what she had _needed._ It felt like a need she had unfulfilled had suddenly awoken within her. 

“One,” Draco’s voice croaked beside her. When she opened her eyes to look at him she was taken aback by how desperate he looked, with his eyebrows knitted together in pleasure watching her experience her intense moment. 

“Very good, Draco,” Ginny said as she worked her way in between them. 

Hermione didn’t watch what Ginny did to him, she only held his eyes as he stared back into hers. They didn’t need to speak, she knew exactly what was going through his mind. The smack rang out again across the room, and it was almost just as euphoric to watch Draco’s face contorted with pain pleasure in front of her. 

“One,” Hermione repeated what he had said as Draco’s eyes slowly re-opened, the smile back in place over his features, this time a lazy, pleased twitch of the mouth. 

Hermione became very aware of the hand slowly stroking across her ass and almost found herself pushing it farther into the woman’s hand. Eager for more. The hand obliged, and struck down on the already sensitive flesh, causing even more pain to mingle with the pleasure building between her legs. 

“T-” was all Draco managed before it turned into a desperate groan. 

Hermione’s eyes opened as she watched Draco’s face contort with pleasure again. She wondered if in her own pain she hadn’t noticed Ginny strike him, but the way he slightly shook told her that Ginny was stroking him.

“What was that?” 

“Two,” he just barely managed to growl out. Draco stopped shaking and his body relaxed, falling deeper into the bed. He didn’t get to remain relaxed for long because another strike landed against him, forcing his body to jump up the bed slightly and back down, the pleasure back into his face, along with the malicious little smile. 

She opened her mouth to speak when she felt Ginny’s hand land between her legs, two fingers roughly massaging her swollen clit, “t...t...two,” she tried. 

“Good girl,” Ginny reassured her, slipping Hermione’s clit between her two fingers and pinching lightly. When Ginny pulled away Hermione’s hips pushed back to follow the retreating hand. 

Ginny chuckled darkly and Hermione yelped as the hand came down flat on the reddened skin.

“Thre-e.” Draco’s voice broke as Ginny’s hand moved between his legs and lazily ran a fingernail over the sensitive, thin skin of his balls. Hermione’s eyes flickered down to watch her husband's hips jump forward on the bed, trying to get more friction from the sheets underneath him. 

Ginny continued like that until they both had ten swats each. Only Draco had missed a count, which earned Hermione an extra, rough smack. By the end, their hot breath was panting against each other's faces, their hair stuck to their skin with the thin beads of sweat that had broken through, and they were so deliciously sore. 

“Very good, you two. So good for me.” The muscles in Hermione’s bum twitched when she felt the dull heads of Ginny’s nails scrape over the rawed surface. 

“Thank you, Mistress.” 

Ginny hummed her agreement. “Stand.”

Both of their legs wobbled slightly as they unfolded themselves from the bed. Draco’s cock hung throbbing and red, leaking steadily from the tip. 

Had he ever looked this excited? This desperate?

Hermione could feel the slight trickle of wetness that seeped down the parting of her legs as she stood and soaked the cotton of her panties.

Had she?

Ginny walked behind Hermione and brushed her curls behind her shoulder, leaning her face over her shoulder to watch Draco. 

“You have a beautiful wife, don’t you, Draco?”

“Yes, Mistress.” 

Hermione gasped as she felt Ginny hook her thumbs into the elastic of her panties and tugged downward until they rested at her knees. Draco’s eyes flickered down and groaned when he saw the spot of slick left behind. Hermione trembled from both the sound and the feeling of the girl’s breath fluttering against her ear and her hands moving up her sides to rest just under Hermione’s breast. 

Ginny noticed too. 

“She’s so excited for us. Step out of your panties, Hermione.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Hermione wasted no time in rolling her knickers down the rest of the way and stepping out of them. 

Ginny bent down to retrieve them and then pushed them against Draco’s lips. 

“Taste your wife, Draco. Tell me what she tastes like.”

His pink tongue darted out to swipe against the wet spot before curling back into his mouth and swallowing with a groan. “She tastes like cherry pie, Mistress. Tangy and sweet.”

Hermione gasped as one of Ginny’s fingers swiped against her slit, gathering moisture, and her cheeks heated when Ginny sucked it into her mouth. 

“Mm. He’s right. You’re quite the treat, Hermione.”

Suddenly, the redhead’s hand plunged into her and Hermione’s knees buckled at the feeling of, finally, being filled. It was short lived however, when Ginny held up two glistening fingers and stroked it across Hermione’s lips. 

“Taste yourself, Hermione,” She whispered in her ear, “Don’t you want a treat?”

Hermione opened obediently and the fingers ran down her tongue and into the back of her throat. Ginny held her hand there while Hermione messily gapped and slurped at the intrusion, tasting the heady mix of herself and Ginny’s hand lotion on the back of her mouth.

“Look at her, Draco. She’s practically gagging for it. Aren’t you, love?” She cooed. Hermione nodded around her fingers. “I bet you want my fingers in your cunt again, don’t you?” 

Hermione whimpered as the fingers slid further into her throat and tears gathered in her eyes as she gagged around them. 

“Your husband's got a thick cock, Hermione. You’re a very lucky woman. Your cunt’s so tight it’s a wonder how he fucks you.” Ginny groaned and slipped her digits out of Hermione’s mouth. “It probably hurts quite a bit, being stretched around him. But you love it, don’t you Hermione?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Hermione gasped. “Please, Mistress. I’m so.. I-I’m…” 

Ginny ran a soothing hair through her curls.”I know, sweet girl.I know. But you’re being so good for me. Isn’t she, Draco?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” His voice was small, his fists flexing and unflexing at his sides. He felt about to burst at any second watching his wife’s breasts heave, a trail of spit from her mouth dragging between her cleavage. 

“Go lay on the bed. Both of you.” 

Hermione crawled across the covers slowly, laying in the middle of their marital bed with her knees locked together. However, expecting Draco to follow her, she was surprised when he stood solid at the end of the bed. 

Ginny quirked an eyebrow. “Well?”

“We…” Draco cleared his throat. “You should join us.”

Ginny looked bemused. “I’m right here.”

“No… No, I mean… You’re still dressed.”

Ginny blinked once, slowly. Appraising the man in front of her. Hermione watched them and Draco was right. Ginny was still fully clothed in her long, flowing skirt and white buttoned shirt. She had touched them, she had them touch each other. But neither of them had touched her. Pleased her. 

Guiltily, Hermione wondered if their letters to her had indicated they didn’t want an active partner. Perhaps Ginny felt out of place with them as a couple and, though she was the dominant, her the outsider. 

Before Ginny could respond, Hermione crawled back across the bed and sat on her knees in front of her. 

“Mistress,” Hermione whispered, her hands reaching for the first button on Ginny’s blouse. “You’ve made us feel so good. Let us make you feel good, too.” 

Ginny opened her mouth, but hesitated for a moment. Looking from Draco to Hermione, then back again. Hermione found her husband’s eye and nodded slightly at him. He took her cue and moved behind Ginny, playing with the zipper of her skirt. 

“Please, Mistress.” He whispered against her ear and Hermione stifled a grin as she watched the girls nipples pucker under the thin cotton of her shirt. Instead of answering, Ginny nodded and let them work her out of her clothing. 

Draco let the skirt pool at her feet before dropping to his knees and slowly peeling away the lace scraps of her underwear. Hermione carefully popped open each button and let her finger run over the delicate skin above her bra, just as Ginny had done to her. Rising from the ground, Draco helped Ginny shoulder off her blouse and expertly unclip her bra, letting her breast drop from their confines. 

She was fit and freckled and lovely and Hermione watched Draco wink at her quickly before Ginny let out a small shout. Draco smirked and lifted his hand, showing his wife two thick, wet digits of his hand. 

He sucked one finger into his mouth before releasing it with an audible pop, before offering the other to his wife. 

“Taste.” It was Ginny who moaned this time when Hermione opened her mouth to receive his finger and lick the coating of Ginny’s juices. 

“Like honey.” Hermione moaned.

“You two are fast learners,” Ginny laughed breathily. 

“There’s still so much we want to know. Isn’t that right, wife?”

Hermione nodded and ran a nail over Ginny’s stiff, pink nipple. “Show us, Mistress?” 

Ginny groaned and her eyes flashed before snatching Hermione’s wrist in her hand and tugging it away from her chest. 

“On the bed. Both of you. Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

“Yes, Mistress.” They said in unison, eagerly moving to the headboard. 

Ginny crawled on after them and took Hermione’s hips in her hand.

“Get on top of him,” She whispered in Hermione’s ear.

Helping her to guide over her husband’s cock. Hermione shivered at the feeling of bare, soft breasts against her back as Ginny situated herself behind her. 

With Hermione’s hips still in hand, Ginny guided her back and forth, sliding her sopping pussy over Draco’s angry red cock, laying thick and proud against his belly. He hissed and his hands immediately jumped to cover Ginny’s with his own, halting their movements. 

Ginny tsked. “ _Incarcerous.”_

Thick black bands stretched out from the headboard to wrap around Draco’s wrists and pull his arms back. “Did I say you could touch?”

“No, Mistress,” he whimpered. 

Ginny resumed her ministrations, pressing her own hips against the flesh of Hermione’s ass to guide her along her husband's cock, a thick vein pulsing and rubbing against her clit. 

She was desperate. It had been an hour, at least, of constant teasing. She needed to come. It was right there, bubbling in her throat, clenching in her womb. Her hips started to speed up, rubbing desperately as Draco whimpered under her. 

Suddenly Ginny’s nails bit into the soft flesh of her hips to halt her and Hermione cried out as she lost the building of pressure. 

“Did I say you could go faster?”

“No, Mistress, but _please--”_

“You’re just a desperate little thing, aren’t you?” 

Hermione keened and pushed back against Ginny, letting her back rub against the girl’s sensitive nipples and was pleased to hear her hiss. 

“Sit up.” 

Hermione obeyed, bending on her knees until her cunt was hovering over Draco. From behind, Ginny grabbed his cock and propped it up so that it only just swiped against Hermione’s entrance. 

“How desperate are you to come around this cock?”

“ _Please,_ Mistress.” Hermione’s thighs shook from both the anticipation and keeping her body up. 

Ginny’s hand reached to pinch Hermione’s nipple between two fingers. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

“So desperate, Mistress. I’m so, so desperate for his cock.” Hermione whined. 

Draco, hearing such vulgarity from his wife’s plump lips, involuntarily pushed his hips up until the tip nestled in her folds and he hissed. 

Ginny’s eyes snapped to his. “And you, Draco? How badly do you want to feel your wife’s cunt around you?”

“Badly, Mistress, so badly. Please. Please, we’ll be so good for you.” 

With a swift push on her hips, Ginny impaled Hermione onto Draco’s cock. The brunette screamed, dropping her head back to lull against Ginny’s shoulder while Draco swore viciously and tugged against the bonds that held him in place. 

Draco watched as his wife leaned back against the redhead, her eyes glazed and dazed as her hips are pushed and pulled, guided around his cock. Slow and dragging. He feels Ginny’s cunt wet against the muscles of his thigh and with a smirk, he lifts his leg to press it tightly against her. 

He’s pleased when she cries out and grinds down on him, rutting against his thigh as she lets Hermione grind faster, her breasts bouncing with her movements. 

Draco met Ginny’s eye and his smirk faded when she gave him a devilish grin. His eyes furrowed before she sank her teeth into the juncture of Hermione’s neck while her other hand roughly tugged tugged at his balls. 

Draco watched as his wife’s hips stuttered, her eyes rolling back as she clenched around his cock and turned her face to press it into Ginny’s neck. Tugging against his bonds, Draco’s shout broke as he came, watching the display before him. 

In his pleasure, he pushed his knee higher and his leg flexed causing Ginny to grind her teeth and groan as her own orgasm was ripped through her. 

Ginny gently lifted Hermione from her shoulder, boneless and shaking, and guided the girl to fall into the now unbound arms of her husband. 

As Ginny picked up her discarded clothing, she watched the couple curl into each other. She smiled softly, silently leaving the room with her heels in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at dirty-mudblood.tumblr.com
> 
> Find Comfort on tumblr at comfortablesilences110.tumblr.com


End file.
